Cold as Metal, Yet Warm as Gold
by Edo-niisan
Summary: AL can't remember anything that happened on the journey for the philosphers stone, and when Ed comes back from the other side, will a relationship spark between him and his childhood friend Winry? And who is this new girl nextdoor named Willow? EdXWinry,
1. A short Poem

1

Memories are special, they tell us what was once true, But now I can't remember anything; what am I supposed to do?

Some memories can hurt, you seem haunted your own, They can destroy any future happiness you may wish to hold.

Are we cursed or blessed? It's equivalent exchange. Because without memories what's the point of live anyway?

Happiness is why we we're meant to have memories, That is how we are blessed.

And no matter what happens, Yours will make mine the best.


	2. Al's thoughts

1I do not own FMA...but I wish I did...

SPOILERS PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY

This is a bit different from the real story. Instead of Al coming back as a twelve year old, he comes back at the age he was at with no memories of the journey that he and Edward went on. He now lives with Winry. Auntie Pinako has died recently, so it's just Al and Winry...for now!

Edward: 17 years old, 5"5 (Edward got tall! 0.o) Winry: 16 years old, 5"4 Al: 16 years old, 5"6 END SPOILERS

Chapter One

Memories are special, they tell us what was once true, But now I can't remember anything; what am I supposed to do?

Some memories can hurt, you seem haunted your own, They can destroy any future happiness you may wish to hold.

Are we cursed or blessed? It's equivalent exchange. Because without memories what's the point of live anyway?

Happiness is why we we're meant to have memories, That is how we are blessed.

And no matter what happens, Yours will make mine the best.

Anonymous

The cold October wind blew, whipping the crimson leaves across the ground. The dark storm clouds overhead seemed to reflect the mood of Alphonse Elric, who was sitting up in a maple tree in front of the Rockbell residence. He was taking a short break from his travels, knowing Winry would want company. His sandy blond hair was tousled and messy from the wind, and his deep gray eyes reflected the approaching storm.

He had his hand on his chin in the original 'Elric thinking style', and was deep in his thought. Lately he'd lapse into thought from even the simplest things. October was the worst though; it when they committed the sin of trying to bring their mother back.. Thinking this he felt another wave of guilt. It was his fault that Edward, his only family he had once had left was now gone. That's why he'd been traveling around Artemis in search of ways to the 'other side' as his brother had called it...but he had a slight disadvantage.

Al still couldn't remember everything that had happened after the failed transmutation. He felt lost and confused, and guilty. But that wasn't the main reason for Al's guilt. Al looked back up towards the ever darkening sky. He knew no matter what had happened, Ed would've given up his life for him no matter what. But it just seemed like it was his fault. If he hadn't just said no to preforming the transmutation in the first place, then none of

There were blurry memories of random things that didn't make sense when you put them together. A small girl with braids, who he now assumed was Nina. A woman with long black hair, who he was told was to be a homuculi, Edward fighting like Al had never known possible from his brother, and other random faces that he knew were somehow important and ad been labeled by others for him. But why couldn't he remember them himself? He remembered all his alchemy, so his skills were amazing...but why did he remember that and not things that had happened?

Al was jerked out of his daze by a sudden cracking noise above him. He looked up at the branches nervously, wondering what the noise had been. Suddenly one of the larger branches came crashing down towards Al. Without thinking flipped off of the tree, and landed safely on his feet. Thank god for sparing with Ed.

"Al! Are you ok? I heard a crash and I thought that your tree fell on you!" Winry yelled, running outside. Her skin was even paler that it normally was, and her blue eyes were wide.

"I'm fine Winry! We better come inside! I think we're in for a big storm!" Al said loudly over the wind. He could tell Winry was really freaked out, and Al could see a slightly green tint to the sky.

Al and Winry ran inside quickly, the wind slamming the door shut behind them. For the next twenty minutes the two teens ran around the house closing windows, preparing for the storm. When Al and Winry finally finished they grinned at each other, proud that they had beat the storm.

"I bet Granny...never mind...well, I'm...err...gonna go get some automail to work on. What do you want for dinner Al?" Winry asked, changing the subject from Pinako. Almost a year ago Auntie Pinako had died. She was 79, but Winry and Al felt an empty space from where in a years times Edward and Auntie Pinako were gone...but Al had a feeling Ed wasn't dead gone...that he was just gone...

"Al? Hello? Earth to Al? You home?" Winry asked almost laughing. She was standing right in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. "Uhhm...yeah, sorry...I was zoning out..." he said laughing also. "Could we have chicken noodle soup? It'll go well with the storm...and all you'll have to do is pop a can open." Al said smiling up at Winry.

"Ok, thanks! I really need to get this automail done..." Winry muttered, running up to her room. Al sighed and slowly walked up the stairs behind her. He knew she wasn't really going to work on automail; there hadn't been any customers in months. But, deciding that he had nothing better to do, followed her upstairs and went tp his room.

Lately, Al suspected that Winry was keeping a secret from him. One reason that he assumed this was that when ever she had a major project for her customers, she'd work on it in at the dining room table. Besides, when she worked on automail she didn't get all nervous when ever he asked what she'd been working on. There was another loud crash of thunder, and Al was woken from his thoughts.

He sighed, looking out of the window. He really should be studying...but when he looked at the ground something caught his eye. A boy with messy blond hair that was pulled back into a braid was running up the path, red trench coat being whipped by the strong wind. When the boy got closer, Al could see that he had amazing gold eyes.

"E-ed?", he asked himself, standing frozen by the window.

XXXXX

Hahaha! Cliffie! So, I'm redoing all of the chapter that I've written, and they will be longer, and from only one person's point of view. So thankie for reading!

By the way, that was written by one of the peoples in this story! You won't find out who...yet...


	3. Ed's Return

1**Sorry that the first chapter was so short! I'm going through all of my stories editing them. And that one chapter was just . . . really, really short. But anywho... I'm really Sorry about all of the rewrites, and how long it has taken me to update! This chapter will be from...Edward's view…but I can't decide if I want to put the next chapter from Al's view or Winry's….**

"Damn it! Why does it **always** have to rain?" a teen muttered as he stepped off of the train, drenched instantly by the rain. His blond hair was in a messy braid, and his red trench coat dripping. He had grown a considerable amount recently; a good four inches at the least. The added height had the affect of adding a much more mature look about him, but even though he had a new air of maturity his eyes still had a mischievous glint, and he still had childish grin.

He looked up the long path leading up to the Rockbell house, the wind whipping the rain into his eyes. He was silently hoping Al would be there...but knowing his brother, he'd be out traveling. There was a large roll of thunder, making the boy jump. He had to get indoors…not to mention didn't want to be fried because of his automail. He was going to have to make it fast there fast.

Lighting shot across the black sky as he started sprinting, feeling his heart beat quickly in his chest. He was finally going to see his family again! Seeing Winry and Pinako was what he's wanted to do for the two years. But above seeing the Rockbell's, he'd wanted to see his little brother. Ed grinned, and not thinking, tripped, and a sharp, quick pain shot through his leg.

Since he had grown so much, he had to try and make it long enough with out alchemy while he was in London. He had gotten it to work, but he was very sure he'd messed something up, because his port hurt tons. His arm had totally demolished when he'd woken up in Central late last night, and he had to go around without an arm. So, before he could jump right into searching for Al, he had to get his automail fixed, and quickly. So, as to avoid attracting the military's attention, he had gotten on a train the next morning for the Rockbell home.

He could finally see the twinkling windows, and kept his eyes fixed on them. Someone was watching him from an upstairs window, but he couldn't tell whom from all of the rain. He finally reached the door, trying to see who was watching him from upstairs, but the angle was wrong from here, and he couldn't see. So, he knocked on the door, hoping that who ever it was watching him would get their ass down and open the door. Ed was shivering, even though he had run so far. The cold rain, and his automail were a bad combination.

Ed waited...and waited...and waited...until he got sick of waiting for Winry or Pinako, and ran over to the window that led into the kitchen. He pulled out a small, black marker that he'd had in his pocket when he woke up, assumable in his pocket before, and carefully drew a transmutation circle on the wall, and made a small hole underneath it. He grinned widely, loving the feeling of using his alchemy. It felt like he hadn't used it in ages, and for him not using alchemy was like not breathing. It was something you simply did.

But something was wrong. Everything spun for a moment after he'd performed the alchemy, and he quickly crawled in, and resealed it using his alchemy again. Everything got a bit blurry, but he shook his head, and the feeling passed. It was then realized that the whole time he could've just opened the door for himself. He laughed at himself quietly for being such an idiot, coughing slightly.

He looked around the small kitchen, and smiled. It was just like it had been when he was last here. He took off his muddy boots, and carefully put them in the front entry, even though he was dripping water everywhere. Looking around downstairs, he slowly came to the conclusion that everyone was up stairs. He walked slowly up the stairs, feeling hot jolts of pain from his leg, and decided to see if Winry was in her room for starters. He walked up to the door, knocking lightly on it.

"One second!" her voice said from the other side of the door, and he could hear her throw something under her bed._ What the hell is she doing in there?_ Winry threw the door open, looking annoyed, and a bit pink in the face.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked him over. "E-Ed! What did you do to your automail?" she whispered quietly, looking up at him. (AU: That's right. Up. And we all know what that means...) Ed looked at her blue eyes suddenly frozen. Were they really that blue before? And, on second thought, had Winry's skin been so pale, and her hair so golden before he'd been pulled to the other side? He felt his face heat up slightly as she threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. He smiled hugging her back, lost for words.

"W-where were you? You stupid idiot! We thought you'd never be home!" she said, and Ed could tell she was crying. He didn't even know where he had technically himself. He knew he was in a different world...but **where** had it been?

"I'm sorry Winry. Please don't cry...it's okay Win. I'm here, and for good...and I kind a need of new automail..." he said, kidding about the automail, but she grinned through her tears, running into her room, and came out carrying a new replacement arm and leg.

"I knew that when you came back you'd need new automail, knowing how quickly you trash it." she said smiling softly. Tears were sparkling in her blue eyes and Ed couldn't help but smiling slightly at her remark. _Did she and Pinako really have that much faith in me coming back...even if it was because of my trashed automail?_ Ed couldn't help but laughing.

"Trashing automail is **not** funny Edward!" she said, hitting him with his own arm. Why the hell did she always resort to violence!

"Yeah! Well, I do lot's of stupid things! So trashing my automail is just something you should've gotten used to!" he mumbled, rubbing his head sheepishly. _At least it wasn't the wrench._ he thought grinning slightly. He'd much rather be hit with his own arm that stupid piece of metal she called a tool. It was more of a weapon.

She suddenly shoved him against the wall glaring at him. He felt very afraid, know how Winry was holding metal objects, and a bit embarrassed. "You listen to me, and you listen good Edward Elric. I **don't **mind fixing your automail; I actually enjoy it. What I'm worried about is you! I don't want you hurting yourself seriously!" she growled inches away from his face. He was about to talk, but started coughing, turning his head away from her grip. Her features softened, and she put a small hand on Ed's forehead. Ed felt a small blush rise to his face, and if he knew what she was doing, then the extra heat wasn't helping her see if he was sick or not.

It was such a simple gesture, and was something that Winry had always done. But when they were younger, he didn't notice the way her eyes looked into his eyes imploringly, and how she gently brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes as to see them more clearly.

"Ed! You're sick! How long have you been out in the rain?" she said softly. He knew that was coming. No matter how many times he explained that you didn't necessarily need to be out in the rain to get sick, Winry always blamed it anyway. And after all of these years, he knew it was more of a 'Winry-ism.' and was just there to make him re-explain things.

"Only running up the path. It wasn't really that bad...sorry, I'm dripping everywhere..." he muttered, smiling sheepishly. Okay, so it had down right sucked. It was cold, muddy, and windy outside. But he couldn't do anything about it, so why ponder on it?

She sighed, looking away, and finally releasing her death grip on him. She looked down the small hallway towards the room that he and Al had always stayed in, and a smile came to her face. He watched her warily; having no idea what evil plans his childhood friend had come up with now.

"Ed, you have some spare clothes in your old room right? I'll measure how much you've grown, then you can change into some dry clothes. While you do that I'll adjust your automail to the right height. Besides...I think there's a...surprise in your room...actually...why don't you go in there first?" she said, looking at him as if it should be obvious. He grinned, getting her gist instantly, and walked quietly over to the room. He knocked on the door; a grin still plastered on his face. But Al was taking to long, and Ed opened the door quickly, and closed it softly behind him.

"Winry, is something wrong? I thou-", he started as the door opened, and his eyes widened just as Winry's had. Ed grinned back at him, seeing the evident shock on his younger brother's face. He **had** been right about Al coming back.

"Al, you look surprised! Honestly, is it th-", he started, pretending to act arrogant, but Al cut him off, hugging him, and laughing into his shoulder. Al was just like he had been before, except he looked older, and his hair was longer. He was obviously taller too, but he was the same, caring brother that he had left behind.

"It was you! I saw you running up the path, but I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me..." he said looking into Ed's eyes, smiling. Both boys were now about the same height, and Ed was quick to notice. Just like how Al noticed Ed's broken automail. He didn't comment, and Ed didn't want him to. So he quickly decided to say the new realization to Al as a good distraction.

"Al... Look, I'm almost as tall as you!" he said, eyes shining. Life was great! He was home. Home for good. The military would have no idea about his return, and he'd be totally forgotten about by them. He could just stay here with Al and Winry!

"Yeah...but you're still a year **older** that me brother. I've been taller than you since first grade!" he said, whacking him on the head playfully. Al was kidding, of course. Ed still looked slightly annoyed. Why did Al always have to bring up that he was a year older, and **still** shorter? When he was finally so close to victory even?

"Who the hell are you calling so small that his younger brother towers over him like a giant?" he muttered, taking off his trench coat, pulling out his marker. He quickly drew a small array, transmuting into a small pillow. The room spun again, and he closed his eyes for a moment. What was going on? Why was he getting dizzy from his alchemy? He shook his head to get the feeling to pass, and whacked Al over the head. He was going to get his revenge for being called small.

The two brothers threw pillows at each other, tickled each other, messed up each other's hair, threw blankets, and just had fun. Al obviously had an advantage; having two arms really did help when you were wrestling with blankets. But Edward had his temper, and small tricks. So it was almost an equivalent fight.

After a good twenty minutes of this the boys collapsed on the floor laughing. They grinned at each other, talking in their silent way. They had just said with their pillow fight that they were happy that they were together again, and that things had a chance of getting back to normal. The brothers sat up, calling a truce, just as Winry walked in, holding his automail. She smiled at the two boys, and looked over at Ed.

"It's ready if you want it now." she said smiling, showing him the new limbs. He, not liking the feeling of having one arm, nodded, and stood up. He winced slightly on his automail leg, and grinned at Winry sheepishly.

"I don't think it's meant to be used anymore when it's too short." she said, grimacing as he took another step. He knew Al was watching him, and grinned at him. He didn't want Al to feel guilty like he had when they had been traveling. He just wanted to put the past behind them...but also knew that it'd never be possible.

His automail was a constant reminder of the sins that he had committed in order to get this far. He could never forget completely. But for now, it was nothing to think over. Al and Winry would know in an instant if he started thinking about the past again; they always had. He didn't know what he did that tipped them off on what he was thinking, but Al had always said that it was something about his eyes.

Ed stripped down to his boxers, as it was needed for putting his leg and arm on without worrying about the clothing snagging, and Winry carefully took off his leg. She carefully inspected the port, making sure nothing had happened to it, and looked over at Al. He knew what she was going to say, and when she looked back at him. But Al had walked over obediently, and checked his port on his arm. Ed looked confusedly from Al to Winry, but the two of them just nodded, and Al picked up the automail arm, and looked up at Ed.

"Ready Ed?" Winry asked, and Ed nodded. He understood now. Al was going to help with connecting his automail. He wasn't quiet sure why, but he knew as long as the two of them knew what they were doing, he really wasn't worried. But Ed started biting the inside of his cheek, preparing himself for the pain.

Al and Winry started the countdown, as too now surprise Ed with the sudden pain. "Three...Two...One." they said, and his automail connected. He bit his lip hard, trying to keep from crying out. Pain shot through his shoulder and leg, blurring his vision. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to go away; realizing a minute to late that he had been biting his lip, and the metallic taste of blood was on his tongue.

When more of the pain had passed, Ed noticed someone had their hand on his forehead again, and sighed. He looked up to see Winry looking at him with a worried look on her face, and Al's hand on his forehead. What was it now?

"He is sick! I knew it! That's why you we're a bit odd after you used your alchemy! Ed, you're not supposed to use alchemy when you're sick... how many times did teacher drill that into our heads!" Al said, looking him straight in the face.

Ed laughed nervously, knowing that he was right. He didn't feel sick though...okay, so now after getting his automail reconnected, he noticed the pain in his head, and how much his throat actually hurt. But that wasn't really that bad. It was like a cold at it's worst, and he knew what he was talking about.

When he was about six, Ed had started a habit of not giving in when he was tired. Maybe it was his stubbornness; maybe he was just being an idiot. But he would stay up for days on end reading alchemy texts, running around with Al and Winry, or doing **something.** He hated not doing anything, and thought of sleep as a waste of valuable time...that was until he started getting sick from his lack it. He would get things as small as a cold, to pneumonia. But he'd never learned his lesson, and even when he was traveling with Al, he would end up getting sick from pushing himself physically. It was him being sick that got his fighting off, and had always ended up hurt and delayed with broken automail.

Ed carefully moved his arm, feeling how much more smoothly it worked. He carefully checked his leg next, and was amazed at how much better it was working. Those weeks in Rush Valley had really helped Winry a great deal...

"Brother? Are you even listening to me!" Al asked glaring at his older brother. Ed looked up suddenly, comprehending what his brother had said. _Focus! Al and Winry notice when you zone out! _He thought, looking away from his brother for a moment, and looking back at him, smiling.

"Al, I'm fine! I just haven't used alchemy in ages. That's all...' he said quickly. Maybe a bit to quickly. He was just hoping that his small like white lie would be enough to keep his brother and Winry happy. The last thing he wanted to do was come home and make them worry more about him than they needed to. Besides, he had to know what had happened for the last two years. That was more important than him feeling slightly sick.

But when Al looked at him, the worried expression still obvious, Ed knew that his words would go unheeded. Al and Winry obviously knew him to well. He just couldn't keep secrets from them! They always had been so good at reading him, it was like he was a children's book, so easy to read that you almost laugh at when it seemed so hard.

However the more Ed thought about it, the more that he saw things. Everything was like that in life; when you first learn something totally and completely new, it seems very difficult. Many people will give up on the simplest things, finding them all to challenging, and not many people will fully understand even the people they care for. But when you finally understand it, you laugh at how difficult it was.

"Earth to Edo? Anyone home?" Winry asked playfully, tapping him lightly on the head. He looked up grinning sheepish. _Note to self; don't just randomly zone out. That won't help with Al and Winry worrying. _

"Yeah, yeah. Can't a gut think without being bothered for it?" he said trying to sound angry, but knowing his grin was still in place. Life was great! He was home with Al, Winry, Den, and... Wait. Something was missing. **Someone** was missing, and he was amazed that it had taken him this long for him to notice her disappearance. He stood up suddenly, looking over from Al to Winry. Something was off. Where was Pinako? She wouldn't have let Winry install his automail without her checking it over!

"Win, Al...Where's Pinako?" Ed asked looking from his brother to his best friend. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. Pinako wasn't the sort to just be gone. She was (and always had been a very busy type of woman, and had ever like taking breaks from working. She was cooking, cleaning, taking care of Winry, fixing up the house, or working on a customer's automail. Then there was the fact that he couldn't smell her pipe smoke. It normally took days upon days for the smell to leave, and she was never gone that long. Something just wasn't right.

Winry looked away, eyes suddenly filled with sadness. Al looked at Ed, the same look in his eyes. It was the look that Al's eyes had after their Mom died, and Ed felt his heart drop. _No. Oh god please no._ He kept his gaze with Al, and knew that the words didn't even have to be said. Auntie Pinako was dead.

"W-when did it happen?" Ed asked quietly, not breaking his eye contact. He had to know. Why had it been her? She was so strong! Hell, throughout all of his childhood years he'd gotten in more trouble with her than his own mother! How had a woman so strong die so suddenly?

It must've been just as hard as losing her parents. Pinako had raised Winry since she was about eight, teaching the small girl all she had known about automail. And through Winry, she'd never be forgotten. Every time she made automail, it would be a memoir of her grandma.

"It was about a year ago. She got sick, and she couldn't fight it. It wasn't painful for her, and she's next to Mom." Al said quietly, and tears came to Winry's eyes. Ed pulled his eyes away from Al's and walked over to Winry, pulling her into a hug. He knew that at the moment, she wasn't really going to care if she got a bit wet.

"I'm sorry Winry... I'm so sorry." he whispered quietly.

Well, a sad chapter ending. Sorry again my readers that I'm taking way to long for all of these updates. I want to get everything right to begin with...but I never do. So sorry! ;

I'll try and write a chapter a week, and if I'm behind please send me some emails or reviews that motivate me into typing for you guys. Thanks, and please review.


End file.
